Misunderstanding In A Hotel Reservation
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ A misunderstanding led to complications. Sasuke Uchiha could not handle complications right now. Not between them. But there was no way in hell that he was going to sleep on the floor.


_A new story, which is a oneshot… and wow, I got the idea at the randomest of times. My sister was just mentioning to my mom how her boyfriend paid for the hotel for two nights, and it was expensive. And then my mind went __**ping!**__ and I suddenly got a storyline for a SasuSaku story involving a hotel. _

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Misunderstanding In A Hotel Reservation**

_by_ **DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

"Um…"

At the discomforted sound of his team mate, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the five top ranked jounins of Konoha, shifted his onyx eyes away from the shrilly dreadful looking building, and towards the pink haired girl not too far away from him. He watched her silently for a moment, as she pursed her lips and dropped her gaze to the ground, before he slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Hn," he grunted, moving his gaze back to their future resting place. "You said we needed a place to sleep."

An awkward cough was the immediate reply, and was quickly followed by squeaky, flustered words.

"Well, _yeah_, I proposed the idea to rest for the night. But… camping was more what I had in mind…" He heard her pause for a moment, as she shifted her feet nervously on the ground. "Not, um, a _hotel_, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't see the problem into sleeping somewhere more comfortable." He shifted his gaze to hers again, his onyx orbs boring into her emerald ones. "Do you?" he asked, voice flat.

Her big green eyes widened, and a small blush attacked her cheeks, before she swallowed tightly. "I don't… it's not like I…" she sputtered, a frown crossing her lips. "We don't even _have_ the money for it!"

Something like amusement flashed in his eyes, before he smirked lightly.

"Who said we didn't?" he asked, fetching a blue pouch out of his pocket.

Slowly, Sakura approached him, her steps slow and hesitant, as if she was wary of what he had in store for her. She knew he would not hurt her, but Sasuke always had the tendency to get her hopes up for nothing, as if it was some sort of joke to him. When she was standing beside him, he opened the pouch for a moment, letting her glimpse at the amount of money in it, before he smirked again in satisfaction at the sight of the shocked look on her face.

"Where did you even _get_ that?" she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Hn."

After a moment of stunned silence, the pinkette inspected him carefully, eying him with both doubt and questioning.

Sasuke raised a brow in return, as if asking about the sudden examination.

And then he saw her place her hands on her hips the way that she always did before she was about to scold someone, and for that one single moment, Sakura reminded him of his mother, and the way she looked when she scolded him when he was but a child. His eyes narrowed a bit sadly at that.

"You haven't been stealing money from our victims, have you, Sasuke-kun?" the young pink haired medic jounin growled in a threatening matter.

The urge to laugh nearly struck him, but Sasuke decided it would be wise not to, because he had known Sakura to be the type of person who didn't tolerate laughter in inappropriate situations. Feeling a smirk quirk at his lips, Sasuke curtly shook his head in negation while he fought to suppress his amusement.

He noticed her stiff shoulders relaxing, as if satisfied by his answer.

"Good. Because you know I don't like you, or Naruto—" She paused, before shaking her head, "—actually, you know I don't like _anyone_ stealing stuff. So, don't steal."

"I'm not that low," Sasuke muttered, turning his head away to look at the building again.

He heard her snort behind him, as if she was completely disbelieving of what he had said, but as he turned to give her a sharp glare, he only found his eyes softening at the sight.

Because what he had found was Sakura, with her lips twisted downward, almost in a sad smile, and nostalgic pain clearly glimmering in her eyes. Her fists were clenched, her posture hunched, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Not low enough to steal, but low enough to betray the village and everyone who loves you, huh?" she murmured quietly, burying her face in her hands.

His lips tightened, and his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were over that," he said quietly.

Weren't they though? It had been two years that he had returned. It had been two years that they had been reconstructing their team, and strengthening their bonds. It had been two years that the knuckleheaded blonde and the sensible pinkette admitted to have forgiven him.

A tired sigh reached his ears.

"Some days I am, some days I'm not," she confessed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess it's an on and off thing for me." She paused, before shrugging lightly, her eyes turning towards the hotel edifice. "I just can't forget what you've done to us. To… me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, not in frustration, but to something akin to desperation. Forgiveness was something that Sasuke silently fought very hard to attain when it came to his team, because they were people very precious to him. People that he considered family.

And now… knowing that he wasn't fully forgiven yet, by the woman who had some sort of unexplainable power over them all…

It just hurt, and unnerved him.

A silence consumed them both.

Naruto… forgave him long ago.

Sakura….

She had trouble doing so.

"…Come on. We should rest. We need to get up early in the morning," he finally announced, his voice holding a tone of finality.

She dared not carry on their conversation, and Sasuke was thankful for that.

* * *

_So_ many **tears** in me

**have** _fallen_

* * *

"Excuse me," Sasuke muttered to the girl at the counter, his eyebrows furrowing as she lifted her hand up and held a finger in the air while she happily carried on her conversation on the phone. His mouth formed a frown, and he nearly growled at her, but his actions seemed to be beaten by the girl beside him.

"_Excuse me,_" the impatient pink haired medic barked, tapping her delicate nails on the counter.

The young lady, completely startled by his team mate's angry tone, whirled in her chair to face her costumer, something like fear quickly growing in her eyes as she caught sight of the unhappy pair.

"We'd like a room, please," Sakura went on, her tone still holding a deadly edge.

The receptionist smiled falsely, quickly took the phone again and bid a speedy goodbye, before she turned to them and smiled again. "I'm sorry, but you need to have a reservation. We don't take walk-ins," she sweetly said.

But just as Sakura was about to scream in frustration, Sasuke took a step forward. "We have a reservation," he said flatly.

The pink haired girl turned to him, looked as though she was about to retort, but as she saw the look of pure seriousness on Sasuke's features, she swallowed back her words.

'_Did Sasuke really…?'_

The receptionist clapped her hands happily, before she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and turned towards the computer.

"Names?" she chirped.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

The girl froze for a moment, before a smile curled at her mouth. "Uchiha and Haruno, huh?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to the attractive dark haired man. "We've been waiting for you guys."

The pair raised a brow in return.

And then a key was put on the counter. "Here you go! Room 305!"

Sasuke reluctantly took the key, while his eyebrows scrunched down in doubt at the young blond haired girl, but then he sighed and slipped it into his pocket, while he fetched the blue pouch of money in his other. He handed the girl the needed money, giving her one last cynical look, before he looked at Sakura and motioned for them to get going.

Sakura happily nodded and trotted to meet up with him, but not before throwing the receptionist a weird look as well.

"That was so bizarre," she muttered to Sasuke.

He only nodded in agreement.

* * *

I'm _free_

_you_ are my **savior**.

* * *

"302… 303… 304…"

The pinkette stopped at the next door and sighed in contentment. "…305," she breathed, leaning against the wall. "Sasuke-kun, hurry up and unlock the door _please_."

The raven haired man smirked a bit, before he grunted and advanced towards the door, fetched his key, and unlocked their room. He almost had the urge to chuckle when the second the click of the door resounded, Sakura had grabbed the knob, twisted it, and barged into their room.

Sasuke only had the time to peek in through the doorway when he saw her jump on the bed of the room, moaning and sighing in contentment.

"Finally!" she sighed, burying her head in a fluffy pillow. "I'm _soooo_ tired," she moaned, twisting in the sheets.

Sasuke realized two things at that moment.

The first was how adorable she looked, all curled up in a ball, eyes shut, breathing evened out, and hair sprawled out. When he looked at her like this, as she seemed so vulnerable and fragile, his heart sped up, and he could feel his eyes softening.

His feelings for her might have been confusing in the past, but once he came back, and that everything in his mind settled calmly… he slowly realized it. The more time he spent with her, it became clearer to him.

He… liked her.

And would he ever act upon his feelings? Maybe. He didn't know.

But that's when he realized the second thing.

'…_Where's the second bed?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, his eyes widening as he scanned the room. '_I reserved a room with two separate beds!'_

With furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his lips, Sasuke swiftly turned towards the exit of the room, but before his hand even reached the doorknob, he was stopped by Sakura's tender and quiet voice.

"Sasuke…kun? Where are you going?"

Slowly, he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye, and the ghost of a smile passed his lips as he saw her tired figure kneeling on her bed, her hands scrubbing her half lidded eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Sakura. I'll only be gone briefly."

He waited until she hummed sleepily in approval and slipped her body back in the sheets, before he walked out of the room soundlessly.

It didn't take long to reach the reception counter, with his quick footsteps and frustrated mood.

"The room I reserved was supposed to have two separate beds," Sasuke snarled, slamming his palms on the desk.

The startled blonde stared at him with wide fearful eyes, but it didn't stop her from turning to her computer to check the details of his reservation.

"But it says here that you wanted one for two," she squeakily replied.

"That is not what I said!" he growled. "Fix it!"

"Uchiha-san, it's not possible—"

"I said, _fix it_!" he snarled, rudely cutting her off.

"I _can't_!" she shouted back, giving him a sharp glare. "It's policy here."

After a long moment of tense silence, Sasuke growled under his breath.

"_Fine_," he hissed at last.

But it wasn't fine. He wasn't fine_ at all _with this situation. How could it be that there were actually people in this world that were stupid enough to make a mistake in a reservation so simple?

One room with a bathroom, and two separate beds.

How in the world had they mistaken it for one room with a bathroom and _one_ bed?

"Isn't there any other way to get a second bed in that room?" he muttered with a dangerously threatening voice.

The girl shook her head in negation. "I'm sorry, but no."

His hands balled themselves into fists, but Sasuke said nothing as he pushed away from the counter with a furious snarl on his features.

_Damn it all._

He couldn't possibly go through with this. The last thing he needed right now, on a mission, was to sleep besides the girl he harbored strong feelings for. Kami knows what would happen if he lay beside her in a bed, limbs touching, with the warmth of the body radiating off on him.

And Sasuke couldn't handle complicating things between them, right this moment.

'_What am I gonna do?'_ he thought to himself as he marched down the hall back to his room, while he gritted his teeth.

Maybe if there was a couch, he could sleep on it. But, the problem was that he didn't remember seeing any couch in their room. Sleeping on the floor? No way in hell. He did reserve a hotel room to sleep comfortably after all.

The raven haired man grumbled incoherently under his breath as he grabbed the doorknob and then entered their room, but the sight that met him made him completely swallow back his oncoming curses.

She looked… ethereally beautiful.

She had her pastel pink hair sprawled all over her pillow, her lips parted lightly, her legs tangled into the bed sheets, one arm under her head, while the other was on her stomach. Her chest rose up and down slowly with each shallow breath she took in, and Sasuke found it hard not to stare, especially with the way her curves were more apparent because of her pajamas that snuggled her skin.

And as Sakura sighed softly and shifted to her side, Sasuke swallowed tightly.

He willed himself not to stare, so he would not fall into the temptation to join her on the bed and do something he would surely regret. He willed himself to look away, anywhere but at her small, innocent form on the bed. He willed himself to think about everything that didn't relate to her.

He willed himself not to ruin it for them.

Then…

"Sasuke…-kun…?" he heard her mumble sleepily.

His eyes were drawn to hers like a magnet as soon as he turned towards her again, and Sasuke cursed himself for that.

"Sleep, Sakura," he said quietly. "You need to rest for the mission."

"So do you," she replied softly.

Sasuke grunted, crossed his arms and looked away, but other than that, he remained silent. He could see her staring at him with her tired emerald orbs out of the corner of his eyes.

"Come to bed, Sasuke-kun," she whispered in the dark room.

The man couldn't help but to think for one split second that she meant to choose words that sounded like a sexual invitation. But at the sound of her drowsy yawn and the sight of her exhausted face, he knew she hadn't meant to make it sound that way.

He watched as she lied down on the bed again, and snuggled in the bed sheets, before seeing her eyes open halfway to look at him.

"It's late, Sasuke-kun," she whispered so very quietly, while tapping the mattress to urge him on. "Come to bed."

Almost in a trance, the raven haired man obeyed and strode towards the bed in silent footsteps, stopping to the edge to slip his shirt off before he sat on the comfy mattress. He looked at the pink haired girl who had already dozed off, and briefly, the thought crossed his mind that she looked like an angel.

But then he shook his head and moved to lie on the bed, before he shut his eyes and hoped for sleep to come as soon as possible.

For some unexplained reason, although, he knew sleep was a long time away.

* * *

_When_ the **lights** go out

we'll be **safe** and _sound_.

* * *

Sasuke didn't really know how much time passed ever since he went to join Sakura on the bed, but he did know that it was more than a few hours. He had tried every technique he'd been taught since he was young, but they all failed. And now that he had given up on his desired sleep, he was left staring at the ceiling.

…Because staring at the sleeping Sakura would be wrong. She was his team mate, his friend… a precious person to him.

He would not stand to complicate things between them.

A soft sigh reached his ears, and he swallowed uneasily, shifting his feet a little while he struggled not to look at the resting girl.

"Sleepless night, Sasuke-kun?" he heard the person at his side tenderly say.

At the sound of her voice, the lone Uchiha survivor tensed completely.

Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"…yeah," he replied ever so quietly, his limbs forever stiff.

"I haven't exactly been sleeping so well either. I keep on waking up…" she whispered back, stretching herself a bit.

But it was only when her skin touched him that she realized how tense he was. He thought he heard her gasp in a breath, but couldn't really tell with the long, uptight silence that followed.

Then…

"So, I guess I'm not the only one uneasy about sleeping in the same bed," she confessed, sighing.

His eyes widened in shock, and he went to immediately deny it, but Sakura interrupted him.

"It's alright. I get it. You're uncomfortable with sleeping on a bed with me since you know my feelings haven't changed."

It took a while for the words to sink in, but when they did, Sasuke swore he had felt his heart stop beating.

"You still…?" he asked, his tone nearly disbelieving.

Now it was Sakura's turn to tense up.

"You mean you didn't know that I—" But she cut herself short and gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh shit—I didn't mean to—Damnit!"

The corner of his lips twitched up in a small amused smile, and he didn't even have to turn on his side to know that she was blushing furiously.

"But then… why are you so tense?" she asked, now baffled.

Sasuke didn't answer, but the uncomfortable shift of his body told her that she had hit a subject he wasn't exactly used to talk about.

"I'm… not used to sleeping on a bed with someone else," he finally said after a while.

'_But that's a lie,' _Sasuke thought as his lips tightened._ 'The real reason is because I'm sleeping next to you.'_

He heard her body shift to her side, so she was facing him, and the knowledge of it made him swallow. His mind raced with possibilities of what could happen, what she could say, what she could do, and the thoughts made his heart hammer wildly.

But then a hand was placed on his chest, and everything came to a halt.

"Someone else or just… me?" Sakura asked him in a whisper, her fingers working spider steps on his skin.

"Don't," Sasuke whispered instantly, his voice tense.

His hand pushed hers off his chest, and his body turned on its side as a silent order to leave it at that.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I'm not an idiot…" she told him softly, reaching to touch his shoulder. "With the way you acted with me ever since you came back, it wasn't hard for me to catch the signs. It was obvious that I meant something to you, in a way that no one ever has before..."

He could swear that his heart had stopped beating.

"I don't know what you're—" he started replying, wanting to defend and hide his feelings.

But then he heard a sound that cut him off.

It was a quiet, soft, soft sob.

"Just tell me Sasuke-kun, that I haven't been fooling myself. Tell me I haven't invented everything to ease the pain. Just tell me I haven't been giving myself false hopes…" the young girl cried softly.

His eyes narrowed tenderly, and ever so slowly, he turned to face the girl. His heart pounded in his chest, and he had no idea what to do, but when he caught sight of her trembling, weeping form wrapped up in the sheets, he cringed.

He hated seeing her cry.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, just tell me that I haven't been wrong about the fact that you—"

But the young girl was cut off by strong hands gripping her shoulders, and then a warm, moist mouth that came down on hers swiftly, yet gracefully. Her tears slipped from her eyes and slid down the dark haired man's cheeks, and she remained unresponsive for a moment, too shocked as she tried to take in the situation.

Sasuke pulled back, brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, and whispered words that cut her breath short.

"You're not."

And then he swept down and captured her lips in another warm, gentle kiss that she returned just as whole-heartedly.

* * *

This _love_, it's **crazy**

_it's_ the one thing that _can_ **save me**.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, the first thing she realized was that she was naked.

'_Holy crap!'_ she thought, looking around the room, only to notice her clothes and her team mate's scattered on the floor. _'Don't tell me that we—'_

Last night's heated memories filled with passion and unspoken confessions suddenly came back to her, cutting her breath short, and Sakura whimpered at her second realization: she had sex. With Sasuke.

Her heart seemed to stop at that, but she had no time to ponder on her situation because of her eyes that were suddenly drawn to the figure standing by the window of the hotel room.

The man was clad in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist, and judging from the way his hair was still damp with water, Sakura guessed he had just gotten out of the shower not too long ago. She could not help but to let her eyes wander on his toned naked skin, too awestruck and captivated by the shear deliciousness of him.

But her actions didn't seem to go unnoticed by her team mate.

He watched her with his dark, smoldering eyes, something like amusement flashing through as he noticed her cheeks turning red.

"I suppose you had a good sleep," Sasuke suddenly spoke up, turning his body so it would face towards her.

His lips twitched upwards in a small smirk as she jumped in shock and made a sound of embarrassment, turning her head away from him. "Uwaa, Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to stare!" she squeaked, cupping her burning face.

"You don't need to apologize, Sakura," he said quietly, eyes searching her face with some sort of tenderness that she had never seen before.

The look caught her completely by surprise.

A silence then took place, filled with questions that neither dared to ask, but wanted to. The tension grew and grew, until there was no place for it anymore. Until the memories of last night could not stand to remain unspoken.

"Sasuke-kun, last night—"

"Shouldn't change anything between us as a team," he immediately replied, his voice stern.

Hurt flashed in her eyes, and her heart came to a momentary stop.

Silence.

"I…I understand…" she whispered, swallowing tightly. "It won't… it won't change anything between us…" She paused, willing away the tears in her eyes. "…If that's what you want."

The raven haired man took a moment to look at her, his obsidian eyes taking in her form and noticing the signs of unhappiness in her body language. He watched as she stood up from the bed, sheets wrapped up around her naked body, with a hunched posture, and shaking shoulders that reveled she was about to cry.

His gaze narrowed almost in guilt, and he sighed.

"Sakura," he called, his voice soft.

She turned, all too surprised at his change of attitude.

"I said it shouldn't change anything between us as a team. It doesn't mean we aren't…" He paused, and took a moment to recollect his words. "Even if you and I are…" He then stopped as he noticed the look of pure, unadulterated love in her eyes, and looked away sharply. "I will not stand for this to intervene during professional times!" he hissed, trying to suppress the blush creeping to his cheeks. "_Especially_ during missions!"

The embarrassment was nearly swallowing him whole, but all seemed to have vanished the moment he felt soft, thin arms wrap themselves around his body, and a face bury itself in his chest.

He looked down, his eyes softening as he took in the sight of his team mate hugging him while she smiled tenderly. Then, his arms moved to wrap themselves around her petite body, and he pressed her closer, eyes closing as her body seemed to fill in every empty space.

"I understand, Sasuke-kun. And I promise you it won't," she whispered to him, lips moving against his bare skin. "I'm glad that last night wasn't—"

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. I would never have used you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever would," he spoke against her hair, slipping off the sheets from her body.

He would never have been able to deny how he enjoyed the way her naked body felt against his.

"How would you feel about a round two?" he murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled their lower bodies close together, before she grinned. "Ecstatic."

He smirked against her skin, before he pulled back and brought her in for a solid, passionate kiss while he pushed her backwards until she hit the wall, his hands already wandering everywhere on her body.

Hers did the same.

"I always wanted to have sex against the wall," she confessed against his lips, grinning sexily.

"Makes two of us," Sasuke said between a kiss, smirking.

* * *

This is **gotta** be

the _good_ **life**.

* * *

"Hmmm… Sasuke-kun, save some for later," Sakura said, burying her face in her pillow. "You insatiable man."

A kiss was carefully deposited on her shoulder, and the girl smiled softly, albeit lazily, when her lover caressed her arm softly.

"Tired after three rounds, Sakura?" he asked, his lips brushing the skin of her neck. "Your stamina is really nothing compared to mine."

Something like a scowl crossed her face, and the next thing Sasuke knew was that a pillow was thrown harshly at his face.

"You're such an arrogant jackass," the girl muttered, pulling the sheets over herself.

Sasuke laughed, and the sound of it, so deep and rich, made her stomach flip with butterflies. She tried hard to hide her smile because of the happiness she felt, knowing she could make Sasuke this happy, but there was no way she was able to hold it back as he wrapped his strong arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"You're one of a kind, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "And don't worry, if we train together everyday, I'm sure your stamina will build up with time."

It was her turn to laugh now, and she did so in a way that made Sasuke's eyes soften, and a tender smile curl at his lips.

"How could I have ever doubted that you would be the extremely sexual type?" she asked, her tone teasing.

When her body turned to face his, she was met by lips pressing at her forehead, which was something that made her smile affectionately.

"I can't help myself," he said, brushing his nose against hers. "I love making love to you."

"Making love?" she repeated, grinning. "I didn't know you were the romantic type of guy, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't press your luck," he said, stealing a quick, tender peck. "You won't see this side as often as you think."

She smiled. "Oh, well I do hope I see him as often as I think."

He looked at her in a tender, but almost exasperated way, and she laughed, but neither could say anything as they heard the phone of their hotel room ring go off.

Sasuke sighed, and she expected him to simply take his arms off of her to get the phone, but instead, he gave her a long, sweet, lingering kiss. It wasn't until the fifth ring that Sasuke slipped his arms off of her and turned, reaching for the ringing machine.

"Hello?"

"_Uchiha-san, there is a man asking for you."_

"Is he here, at the hotel?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"_No, he's on hold. He's asking to speak with you. Should I pass him through?"_

He sighed. "Pass him through."

"_Very well."_ There was a click, and a beep, and then silence.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Who is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, her question followed by a yawn.

He turned to reply, but then there was another click, and a voice boomed, _"TEME!"_

Sasuke nearly dropped the receiver.

"What the hell, Naruto? !"

"Naruto?" Sakura repeated, sharing a look of confusion with the raven haired man. "How does he know we're here?"

"_Rumors have been running around that you took a hotel room with Sakura-chan_!" the blonde said, his tone nearly accusing. _"You could have told me!"_

"It's none of your business, you idiot!" Sasuke barked, sneering. "And don't believe everything you hear!"

"_Oh, so the rumor about you two having sex isn't true either?"_

The color nearly drained from Sasuke's face, and for the first time in his life, he really didn't know what to say.

What was first meant as a sharp warning in his defense came out as incomprehensible stammered words.

Sakura was left staring in shock, because this was something terribly out of character for the normally collected and completely calm Sasuke.

"_TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN HAD SEX!" _Naruto shouted, laughing_. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME TOO!"_

"Shut the _hell_ up, Naruto, or I'm going to _castrate_ you when I come back!" Sasuke barked, his voice cracking through the air like a whip.

"_Looking forward to that, teme. Now let the Uchiha clan restoration commence! HAVE FUN MAKING BABIES. BYE BYE NOW!"_

"NARUTO—"

_Click_.

Silence.

The pink haired girl regarded her lover in confusion and wonder. "What was that all about, Sasuke-kun?"

Pause.

Sasuke then smirked, dropped the receiver and moved to loom over her. "So, ready for round four?"

Sakura, gasped, before she hit him with her pillow again. "SASUKE-KUN! LEAVE MY VAGINA ALONE FOR A WHILE!" she screeched. "Gosh, you're really insatiable!"

Sasuke laughed, for the second time that day, and then he did something that literally took her breath away.

He smiled.

And it wasn't a subtle one, or a small tender one.

It was a big, boyish grin full of happiness and mischievousness. It was a smile that made him look so _young_, so _alive_.

"Fine," he said. "But under one condition."

Sakura puffed her cheeks, and _hmphed_, before she looked away.

"What?" she grumped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fingertips touched her chin gently, before Sasuke turned her face towards his.

"Marry me, Sakura."

* * *

**Love**

takes _time_.

* * *

"Have you been carrying this ring around for a while?" Sakura asked him, regarding it carefully on her finger while she continued walking hand in hand with Sasuke. "It's perfect fit, too."

"I bought if a while ago, but I didn't think I'd ever really get to give it to you," he said, glaring at the people staring at them in amusement or surprise.

"Why not?"

His eyes narrowed lightly, and he pondered a bit, before giving the hand that he was holding a light squeeze. "It's… complicated. I just… didn't think I'd ever act upon…" he trailed out, blushed, and then scowled at the sight of her grin. "Forget it."

And the a scream startled them both, and they turned to see the secretary grinning ecstatically. "Oh my god, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That _you guys_ were the ones who caused the racket last night!"

Nothing could compare to the look of pure shock and embarrassment on the face of the two lovers.

Too bad no one had a camera to capture the moment.

"Oh and congratulations on the engagement! It's going to be the wedding of the century! You should both thank Uzumaki-san, who called to change the reservation for you! He thought one bed would be more appropriate!"

"…I'm going to _kill_ him."

* * *

_A person can fall in love with another_

_because of the love that they are given._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. And I'm sorry about not updating, but I don't have internet, and I have next to zero inspiration. So, sorry if this sounds lamer than my usual writing..._

_So yeah._

_It's coming up though, don't worry._

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
